


Maki and Tapris With a Little Dia

by YousoroBigGay



Category: Gabriel DropOut (Anime), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gabriel Dropout Characters, Love Live Characters, Maki has a chimchar, NPC Professor Kurosawa Dia, Pokemon Diamond and Pearl - Freeform, Potential characters from other shows, Tapris-Sun the Piplup, innocent tapris, not so much gay as my usual fics, not so smart maki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YousoroBigGay/pseuds/YousoroBigGay
Summary: Maki and Tapris, two people who know absolutely nothing about each other, are suddenly teleported into the world of Pokemon! They quickly realize something is wrong about this world, and begin a journey to make their way back to their own world. Luckily, they have the guidance of the one and only Professor Kurosawa Dia!They will have to complete the pokedex, defeat all the gym leaders, and become champions to return home.





	1. Maki and Tapris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maki hates pokemon  
> sucks for her  
> Tapris loves pokemon  
> but she sucks at it

Chapter 1:

Maki and Tapris

 

“Welcome to the world of pokemon!” Professor Kurosawa said, welcoming a tall red-haired girl and a shorter girl with a star-shaped accessory in her hair and a pair of white wings sprouting from her back. “Today, I shall be granting you two with some pokemon of your very own!” Kurosawa lifted her lab coat to the side revealing three pokeballs attached to her belt. She took them off and threw each one to let them out. 

“What the hell are those Dia?” Maki asked, honestly not even sure why she was there in the first place.

“Maki! You mustn't say Hell! God will surely not be happy!”

“What the fuck are you supposed to be? Some sort of angel role-play cosplayer?”

“I’m an actual angel Maki!” Tapris said with a huge smile that caused for a bright light to radiate from her body. 

“Put that thing away!”

“My smile?” Confused, Tapris pointed at her face, tilting her head slightly.

“That stupid light!”

“That’s my innocence and radiance Maki, I can’t put it away.”

“The three pokemon standing before you are Turtwig, the grass type, Chimchar, the fire type, and Piplup, the water type. Go ahead and make your picks!”

“Dia, seriously, what is going on? Why am I here? What are you doing? Who is this stupid angel girl? Why do you have pokemon?”

“The three pokemon standing before you are Turtwig, the grass type, Chimchar, the fire type, and Piplup, the water type. Go ahead and make your picks!”

“Oh my gosh… It’s like we’re trapped in a game! Dia must an NPC, which is why she’s repeating herself when you talk to her!”

“What…”

“Haven’t you ever watched Jumanji Maki?”

Maki thought back to a while ago, remembering a distinct moment at Nico’s house where they watched a movie similar to what Tapris described. “Okay listen, even if any of the bullshit you just said is true, when did we get here? And why are we here?”

“It must mean we are the chosen ones!” Tapris said joyously, beaming light once again, much to Maki’s dismay.

“If that’s the case…”

“We have to complete the game in order to leave! Let’s start with doing what professor Kurosawa says.” Tapris walked up to the pokemon, kneeling down to take a closer look at her options. “I’ll take this little cutie!” She smiled and reached over to pick up the Piplup. “Which one do you want Maki?” 

“Eh? I don’t care, hand me the monkey. I just wanna get out of here.”

“So, Maki, you’ve decided on the fire type pokemon, Chimchar?” Dia spoke up again, this time with new  _dia_ log. Hehe. get it? Dia-log. Dialog. Whatever. No one appreciates my jokes.

“Yeah, sure… Wait, why is Dia of all people the professor in a pokemon game world?”

“God works in mysterious ways…” Tapris said quietly, staring up at the sky, holding the Piplup to her heart. Maki just stared at her like she was literally insane.

“Would you like to give your pokemon a nickname?”

“Say what?”

“Would you like to give your pokemon a nickname?”

“No, I honestly do not care enough to-”

“Great! Now that you have your very own pokemon, your adventure can truly begin!” Dia pointed at some tall grass that suddenly appeared behind them. “Wild pokemon may jump out at you if you step into tall grass. Luckily, you have your very own pokemon to battle wild pokemon with. Here, take this.” Dia held out six pokeballs to both Maki and Tapris. “You can use these pokeballs to capture wild pokemon. By catching wild pokemon, you will complete the pokedex. Once you complete the pokedex, you’re adventure will be complete!”

“So once we complete the pokedex we can leave?”

“Once you complete the pokedex, you’re adventure will be complete!”

 “Right… Tapris, do you know how many pokemon there are in this game?”

 “If memory serves me right, this world is based off of pokemon Diamond and Pearl, so there must be 151!” Maki stood silently for a moment, thinking about what Tapris said. “Um, Maki? You good there?”

 “I figured it out!”

“What, what? Did you find us a quicker way out? Come on, tell me!”

“Dia is the professor because this is pokemon  _Dia_ mond!” Tapris looked at Maki now like she was the mad one.

Again, no one gets my Dia jokes.

“Anywhooo, let’s go capture some pokemon!” Tapris said happily. She carried her Piplup into the grass and watched as a bird suddenly flew at her. “Woah this is it! My very first real pokemon battle!” She whipped out her pokedex and scanned the bird pokemon.

“Starly, the starling pokemon. This pokemon may look innocent, but if angered… you’re fucked.”

“Oh, really? That thing? Looks like it couldn’t even hurt a bug type!” Tapris said. “Huh? Maki? Aren’t you gonna laugh at my joke?”

“Oh… I wasn’t listening. I’m trying to get some reception with my phone but it hasn’t been working out so well.”

“Whatever, go, Tapris-Sun!” 

“What did you just say?” 

“I said the name of my Piplup, Tapris-Sun. You should have named your Chimchar, it would help you grow a closer attachment to it!”

“That’s stupid. Just catch the dumb bird already so we can get moving.”

“Right!” Tapris made some dumb motion where she pretended to turn around a hat that she wasn’t even wearing so that it was facing backwards, and then she threw the pokeball like a baseball player pitched to the batter. “Aw, what? I missed!? That was never a feature in the games!” The Starly, now angered, flapped its wings and took off to the sky, flying full speed at Tapris. “Waaaah! Maki help!” Tapris ran away and hid behind a tree. Once out of sight, the Starly found a new target- Tapris-Sun. It flew at the little Piplup and used wing attack, taking the penguin to the ground.

Maki stood there, not giving a single shit, just twirling her hair with her left index finger. Her Chimchar, however, was enraged. It began to beat on its chest and screech like your average chimpanzee. Chimchar took in a deep breath, and with a powerful exhale, flames blew at the Starly, leaving a slight burn on its wing.

 “Nice one, Maki!” Tapris yelled from the tree. “Go on, catch it!”

 “I don’t want that stupid bird.” Chimchar looked at Maki, feeling a bit gloom.

“Look what you did Maki! Chimchar worked hard to help you capture that Starly! The least you could do is reward him by giving him a new friend!”

Maki looked at her Chimchar again, suddenly feeling guilty. “Fine, I’ll catch the bird… I mean, Starly. Will that make you happy?” Chimchar looked up happily at his trainer and smiled. Maki couldn’t help but smile back. She took a pokeball and walked up to Starly. She picked up Starly in her arms and with the pokeball open, she tried to forcefully shove Stary inside. “Just… get… in there!” She yelled, struggling to keep just a wing inside the ball. “Tapris, how do I do this?”

“Have you never played pokemon before Maki?” 

“No!”

“What in the heck Maki! As soon as we get out of this world and into our own, we are playing pokemon together!”

“I don’t even know who you are!”

“Just put Starly down and throw the ball at it!”

“Get out from behind the tree!” 

After a little bit of arguing, and helping each other, Tapris and Maki successfully captured their first pokemon, and were now on their way to becoming the best fucking pokemon trainers the Sinnoh region had ever seen.

 

_Preview For Part Two (coming sometime idk)_

“Hey Maki? I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever, you know… sinned?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dis is an NPC and Maki and Tapris suck at this


	2. Sinning in Sinnoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki and Tapris venture onward to Jubilife City, and meet a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maki still hates pokemon  
> tapris still sucks at pokemon

Chapter 2:

Sinning in Sinnoh

 

Tapris and Maki ventured on, making their way from route 201 to the big city. “Ah! Jubilife City! We made it Maki!” 

“Can we go home now?”

“No, there’s still… 148 pokemon left to catch!”

“Fuck… What’s so great about Jubilife City then?”

“The trainer school, Maki!”

“I don’t think we need to go to school. Clearly, we’re already the best we can be. I caught a Starly.” Maki said, with quite over-confidence.

“You tried to shove it inside the ball-”

“Fine we’ll go to the fucking school!”

The girls entered the city with nothing more than their three beat up pokemon. Youngster Jimmy’s Starly was really tough. After healing at the pokemon center, they headed to the school. Inside were three people. One, a teacher, the other two, students.

“Welcome to the Trainer School!” The teacher said gleefully. “Take a seat and class will begin!”

Maki and Tapris took their seats as instructed. Maki sat in the back, while Tapris sat next to one of the other students. The two students, Tapris noticed, were strange. One of them was a boy who looked exactly like Youngster Jimmy from Route 202. The other was a girl who appeared to be much different by design from any other NPC. Tapris sat next to her to find out what she knew.

“You mean… I’m not alone in this world?” The frantic girl asked as she pushed her falling glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

“Nope, me and my friend Maki there are also not from here. Do you have any idea how we got here? 

“I have no idea. All I know is that I was sitting at home, studying for an upcoming assassina… I mean, test, and when I went to bed and woke up, I was in a field of grass being pawed at by a Shinx.”

“A Shinx? What’s that?”

The girl reached into her bag and pulled out a pokeball, letting out a pokemon. Out came a small lion looking pokemon. It was blue and black and had yellow stars on it. “This is my only pokemon. I see you have a Piplup with you. Do you have any other pokemon?”

“Not yet, but Maki and I plan to catch all 151 pokemon in the Sinnoh region, that way we can get back home!”

“Don’t you guys know? In order to beat pokemon, you have to collect all the badges so you can go to the pokemon league, and then subsequently defeat the elite four and then take down the champion.”

“You play pokemon?”

“No, this teacher NPC has just been repeating the same thing over and over again.”

Tapris looked at the teacher who was constantly hitting the chalk board with a pointing stick in intervals of five seconds while repeating the same line of dialog. “ You have to collect all the badges so you can go to the pokemon league, and then subsequently defeat the elite four and then take down the champion!”

“I see… Well, how would you like to come along with me and Maki? With the three of us, we’ll make it there faster than if we were to go alone!”

“Sure, I see no harm in it, why not?” The girl stood up with Tapris and they shook hands. “My name is Shiena by the way.”

“I’m Tapris.”

-

“Hey Maki? I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever, you know… sinned?”

“Tapris, what’s this all of a sudden?”

“Maki just answer me!”

“I mean… what even counts as a sin anymore? I cuss, I lie, I have sex daily, I-”

“You what!!?” Tapris exclaimed.

“I second that notion. What?” Shiena asked.

“What? Nico and I maybe get a little excited from time to time, but hey, who doesn’t?”

“Angels.”

“Normal people.”

“Take a look around you Shiena.” Maki said. “We aren’t in our own world. In this place, we aren’t the normal people. They are.”

“Who?”

“The NPC’s.”

-

“Shinx, spark it!” Shiena exclaimed, and her lion pokemon threw a spark of lightning flying at a kid’s Machop. The Machop fell back and stopped breathing.

“No!” The young boy yelled, running up to his partner. “He… He just fainted right? He isn’t dead is he?”

“Sorry kid. Life’s tragic. Get over it. Looks like you’ll have to catch a new pokemon.” Shiena returned her Shinx to her pokeball and walked away from the grieving boy. The three trainers walked on in hopes of finding the first gym.

Being their walking map, Tapris guided the way to a small cave. “On the other side of this cave should lie Oreburgh City, where the first gym is located. The gym leader uses rock type pokemon and he’s really tough. I lost three nuzlockes to that guy!”

They entered the cave and journeyed on through. Inside they fought two more trainers. At the end of the cave, a hiker NPC stopped them. “Halt, travelers! I bring you good fortune! Take this!” He handed Tapris a CD.

“What’s this?”

“That there is TM06! TM stands for technical machine, and TM06 contains the move rock smash. Rock smash will allow you to smash rocks outside of battles.”

“Thank you kind hiker man!” Tapris bowed to the man before the three adventurers left the cave. Upon exit, they were welcomed with the sight of a new town, with tons of construction going on everywhere. “This is it… Oreburgh City!”


	3. Roark's Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three trainers take on the first gym leader of the game- Roark

Chapter 3:

Roark’s Rocks

 

“Tapris-Sun, bubble!” Piplup’s bubbles of water splashed against the Geodude and it began to erode, it's body fell apart.

“Geodude, return!” The gym leader yelled, sucking his pokemon back into its ball, then he threw out another. “Go Cranidos!” A small blue dinosaur looking pokemon appeared from the ball. “Headbutt!” The Cranidos ran at Tapris-Sun and headbutted it into the wall behind it. 

“No, Tapris-Sun!” Tapris ran up to her pokemon and picked it up in her arms. “I… forfeit the match.” Tapris admitted with defeat. The three friends left the gym and headed back to the pokemon center again. “It's okay Tapris-Sun, you did your best!”

“This is the third time you've lost now Tapris, this plan isn't working.” Maki said, resting her chin on her hands as she sat at a small waiting table in the middle of the Pokemon Center.

“I know, whatever I try, Tapris-Sun just can't get past that Cranidos.”

“Maki, why don't you try to fight Roark?” Shiena suggested. “Me and Tapris have both tried already, but you haven't. Maybe your Chimchar could pull it off.”

“I don't even know what kind of moves that thing knows.”

“Well, it knows ember, we know that from the battle with your Starly. It probably knows scratch too.” Tapris said, reading information off her pokedex. 

“I suppose those moves won't do much against rock types.” Maki pointed out.

“Perhaps not, but.” Shiena began to say, but paused for a moment. “If you could evolve your Chimchar, it will become a fighting type, and will likely learn the move Mach punch. That would destroy that Cranidos.”

“Evolve it? Doesn't it need to like me for that to happen?”

“Yes, but from what I've seen that Chimchar really likes you Maki. I think you could evolve it quite easily.”

Maki grabbed her pokeball and let Chimchar out. “Okay little guy, evolve!” Chimchar just stared at Maki confused. “I said evolve!” Chimchar turned around and saw Piplup running around in circles on the floor, and decided to join in.

“Why won't it listen to me…”

“Well, evolution doesn't work like normal moves. I believe you have to win a battle before it will evolve.”

“I won a battle! We beat Starly!”

“More than one battle…”

“Fine, let's go challenge that gym leader, maybe he'll evolve in the battle!” Maki stood up, suddenly fired up. Chimchar jumped up on her shoulder and she couldn't help but begin to feel a little happy when the  Chimchar nuzzled up against the side of her head. 

-

“Roark!” A demanding Maki shouted from across the gym. “I challenge your gym!”

“Come then challenger, and show me what you've learned so far!” He threw his pokeball and out came his signature Cranidos. Chimchar hopped off of Maki’s shoulder and walked onto the battlefield.

“Are you sure this is the best idea Maki? Chimchar isn't evolved yet, he's still weak to rock!” Tapris said with a worried expression painted on her face.

“I have to have a little faith in this little guy. He beat that Starly right? He can beat anything!” As she spoke, Cranidos came running at Chimchar and headbutted him the same way it did to Tapris-Sun. Chimchar however, didn't go down quite as easily. He jumped up in the air and blew an ember at Cranidos, but it seemed to have no effect. “Go for it again Chimchar! Hit it with all you've got!” Chimchar stepped back and took in a big breath, then blew out the biggest ember Maki’d ever seen.

“That's no ember… that's flamethrower!” Shiena exclaimed. The flames consumed the Cranidos, and once it was done, the Cranidos laid dead on the ground. 

“Oh no, you beat me!” Roark exclaimed. “As a reward, here is your Coal Badge! With this you can use the move Rock Smash outside of battle!” Maki walked up to Roark and grabbed the badge.

“One badge down, only… Tapris, how many badges do we have left to get?”

“Seven.”

“Only seven badges left to go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maki is somehow decent at pokemon  
> Also, it seems like she's taking a bit of a liking to her Chimchar... Maybe she'll learn to love it? Maybe give it a nickname...?
> 
> Anyone who has suggestions on a potential nickname for Chimchar can comment such, and ill take each one into consideration!


End file.
